Especial Cumpleaños Dende
by Izbet46
Summary: Izbet quiere darle una sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Dende.


4

 **DENDE**

Diez días antes que termine su entrenamiento de un año para aprender a controlar sus poderes, Izbet decide demostrarle su agradecimiento a Dende por haberla acogido en el Templo Sagrado ese tiempo.

Discretamente le pide a Piccolo que vaya a verla a su cuarto a medianoche para conversar algo importante.

Izbet: ¿No te vieron entrar?

Piccolo: No ¿Qué es tan importante y secreto?

Izbet: He pensado darle las gracias a Dende por dejar que me quedará para entrenar con un regalo especial.

Piccolo: ¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude?

Izbet: Quiero darle algo que le haga falta ¿Qué me puedes aconsejar?

Piccolo: pensando - no come, solo toma agua, y lo demás lo tiene en el Templo Sagrado.

Izbet: Me lo pones difícil... ¿Al menos sabes su fecha de nacimiento?

Piccolo: No, pero ten en cuenta que el año terrestre es distinto al de Namek.

Izbet: Ufff... va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé.

Piccolo: al ver que se queda un rato en silencio - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más...?

Izbet: empieza a pestañear muy rápido - ¿Puedes cantarme una canción de cuna para que me duerma? - dice irónica.

Piccolo: Hasta mañana - cierra fuerte la puerta, molesto, desde un rincón apartado del patio, un ser de piel oscura ve la salida del namekuseijin.

A la semana la mujer le pide de nuevo al guerrero que vaya a su pieza de nuevo esa noche.

Piccolo: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Izbet: Creo que tengo el regalo perfecto para Dende... - le cuenta su idea.

Piccolo: No sé...

Izbet: Vas a ver que le gustará. Quiero que sea una sorpresa, por eso necesito de tu ayuda.

Piccolo: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Mientras afuera, Mr. Popó piensa si decirle o no a Kamisama lo que ha visto, al final decide quedarse callado, está seguro que hay una buena razón para que Piccolo haya ido dos noches a la habitación de la mujer.

Unos días después Izbet termina su instrucción básica, se despide y promete volver regularmente a seguir entrenando.

Una semana después de Halloween, en la mañana, llega Piccolo volando muy rápido al Templo Sagrado.

Piccolo: Dende, apúrate, Izbet sufrió un accidente, te necesita.

Dende: ¿Por qué no la trajo?

Piccolo: ... tenía miedo de hacerle más daño si la movía, vamos rápido.

Dende: Ya voy - vuela hacia el ki de la medio demonio.

El guerrero se queda atrás, habla discretamente con Mr. Popó y éste los sigue. Kami Sama llega a un extraño lugar, ve una rueda gigante vertical, y unas horizontales que tienen estatuas de caballos alrededor.

La mujer ciega está en el suelo, tienes sus alas desplegadas y una rara vestimenta. Cuando le toma el hombro para ayudarla, ésta se levanta rápidamente.

Izbet: ¡SORPRESA!

Dende: Pero...

Sus amigos salen de sus escondites, vestidos de forma extraña.

Todos: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DENDE!

Dende: avergonzado - hoy no es mi cumpleaños... en realidad - se rasca la mejilla con un dedo, nervioso - no sé cuándo es...

Izbet: Lo sé, por eso quiero celebrartelo este día, con algo de suerte, tal vez sea el correcto.

Dende: Gracias, no deberías haberte molestado.

Izbet: No es molestia, todavía faltan los demás, es temprano todavía, pero quise que disfrutarás solo con nosotros primero.

Dende: ¿Quiénes faltan? Veo a todos - recorre con la vista a los Guerreros Z y sus familias.

Izbet: Todos los años, una semana después de Halloween, hago una fiesta para los hogares de niños de la ciudad en este parque de diversiones, ellos vendrán más tarde.

Dende: muy nervioso - gracias pero no sé si me sienta cómodo entre tantos humanos desconocidos...

Izbet: Tranquilo, pensé en todo, te sentirás como en casa - le guiña un ojo.

Dende: Si tú lo dices... - la mira extrañado - ¿Y por qué usas ese atuendo? - tiene desplegadas sus alas negras, un vestido ajustado oscuro, y en la capucha que cubre su cabeza, tiene dos cuernos.

Izbet: Es un disfraz... te llevaré una película para que veas, así entenderás porque me puse éste atuendo que me permite andar con mis alas tranquila, nadie se asustará al verme así - a las horas llega su asistente y amiga, Jenny, vestida de Aurora, la Bella Durmiente, sus hijos corren a los juegos.

Jenny: Todo está bien con tu amigo, espero.

Izbet: Sí, está muy contento.

Jenny: ¿De dónde sacaste esas alas? Están muy bien hechas.

Izbet: Secreto... - ríe.

Jenny: le saca una pluma - se ven muy naturales.

Izbet: ocultando un poco una expresión de dolor - cuidado... tienen sensores especiales en cada parte para poder hacer esto - aletea.

Jenny: Que impresionante, de verdad te ves como Maléfica.

Izbet: Esa es la idea.

Jenny: Ya está todo listo para el resto de los invitados, vamos.

En la entrada.

Izbet: Amigos, disfruten de los juegos, hay comida y bebida gratis para todos, espero que la pasen muy bien. Mis agradecimientos a los que pudieron venir disfrazados con la temática extraterrestres y seres mitológicos.

Muchos van con la piel verde, roja, azul, antenas, cuernos, algunos tres ojos, cuatro brazos, en esa multitud Dende, Piccolo y Mr. Popó se ven bastante normales.

Unos jóvenes se acercan a Kami Sama.

Marcela: Hola soy Marcela.

Carlos: Y yo Carlos.

Dende: algo avergonzado y nervioso - hola, soy Dende.

Marcela: Que bonito tu disfraz.

Dende: Gracias.

Carlos: ¿Quieres subir a la montaña rusa conmigo? Marcela no quiere.

Marcela: Me da miedo.

Carlis: ¿Y si vas en el medio de nosotros?

Marcela: Bueno.

La pasan increíble, luego los tres siguen corriendo de un lado para otro del lugar, para seguir subiendo a las atracciones mecánicas o probar suerte en los juegos de habilidades. En uno de estos últimos el joven namekuseijin logra ganar un peluche, al ver que le gusta a la jovencita se lo regala.

Carlos: ¿De qué hogar vienes?

Dende: De ninguno. Soy amigo de Izbet.

Marcela: Vaya... el año pasado un joven llamado Marcos pasaba primero a todos los juegos porque decía que era "como un hijo" para la Srta. Izbet, es un antipático - lo mira y le sonríe coquetamente - pero tú no, eres muy simpático.

Dende: Gracias - sonrojado.

Carlos: ¿Quieren ir a comer pizza?

Marcela: Ssssííííí, pizza.

Dende: No tengo hambre, recién comí mucho, pero los acompaño, quiero tomar algo.

Al rato se reúnen con la mujer ciega.

Dende: Iz, ellos son Marcela y Carlos, querían conocerte.

Marcela y Carlos: Un gusto Srta. Supay.

Izbet: El gusto es mío, díganme Iz, gracias por tratar tan bien a mi amigo Dende.

Marcela: No es nada - sonrojada.

Dende: Podemos conversar en privado un momento - a los jóvenes - ya vuelvo - cuando están solos - ¿Puedes ayudarme? Ellos me dieron unos papeles con sus email y me pidieron el mío ¿Puedes darme el tuyo y que por tu intermedio nos comuniquemos?

Izbet: piensa un momento - guarda sus email, diles que te hackearon el tuyo, que cuando tengas uno nuevo les escribirás, pediré a Bulma que instale un modem y un intensificador de señal en el Templo Sagrado, te daré un notebook, y... Goten o Trunks pueden enseñarte a usarlo, son fantásticos para esas cosas.

Dende: No quiero causarte molestias - dice complicado.

Izbet: No te preocupes - le da un beso en la frente - anda y sigue divirtiéndote.

Dende: Gracias - la abraza, y va corriendo con Marcela y Carlos, quienes le presentan a otros jóvenes.

Fue un gran día para todos, pero sobre todo para el dios de la Tierra. Desde entonces Izbet lo invita al carnaval, y siempre pide que los asistentes usen disfraces, así el joven namekuseijin puede interactuar sin problema con los humanos.

Ese es el regalo que él necesitaba, por un día ser una persona como cualquier otra, y hacer muchos nuevos amigos.

FIN


End file.
